1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control arrangement for manual transmissions and, more particularly, to a shift control arrangement of the dual cable type for manual transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Early Publication Nos. 61-99744 and 61-110221, there has been proposed a manual transmission shift control arrangement wherein a manual shift control lever is pivotally mounted on the floor of a motor vehicle at an intermediate point thereof to be selectively moved in a fore-and-aft direction and in a left-and-right direction and is operatively connected to a remotely operated shift mechanism by means of a pair of flexible push-pull cables. In the shift control arrangement, the shift control lever is provided at the lower end thereof with an arm member which is connected at its diametrically opposite ends to the push-pull cables. The arm member is further pivotally connected to one end of a swingable rod the other end of which is pivotally mounted on the vehicle body structure.
In operation, the component parts of the shift control arrangement will be distorted or stuck due to complicated and irregular movements at their pivoted portions. This will check smooth operation of the shift control lever. In the case that the manual shift control lever is arranged to be moved at a predetermined lever ratio for making the stroke amount and operation force thereof in a desired value, the shift control arrangement becomes large in size particularly due to the provision of the swingable rod.